twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Visual projection
the wielder of the power of Visual Projection.]] Visual projection is Zafrina's power to project vivid images into another's mind. This is a highly powerful and rare gift. Description Zafrina uses this power by imagining an area and willing her victims to see, or make them see nothing at all. The visions are so real that the victims can easily forget reality. Like Alec's gift, she can project to multiple targets at the same time, and, like Jane, take immediate effect. In battle, this power is useful in blinding her target. She can also use this power to keep her prey from escaping. This makes her a very useful ally during the Cullen family's confrontation with the Volturi, and is therefore a very high prize to Aro as well. This power is also similar to Renesmee Cullen's tactile thought projection. Limitations Since her power is directed to the minds of others, it can easily be blocked by Bella Swan's psychic shield. Also, her power seems to only affect a target's sight (and perhaps hearing), as Edward describes that he is able to hold onto reality by clinging onto Bella in his arms. Her power only affects those who are in her eyesight. Similar to Bella's intangible shield, this power is very likely to get thwarted if Zafrina is distracted. History ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn, Zafrina demonstrates her power on Edward and Bella, but only Edward sees the illusion, to her surprise. During her stay with the Cullens, she mainly uses her power to entertain Renesmee, but also helps Bella train her power by making Bella "shield" her targets. During the trial, Caius destroys Irina as punishment for her false accusations, and as a ploy to provoke Kate and Tanya into initiating an attack; Zafrina uses her power to blind them while others restrain them. She also promises Edward to protect Bella so that she can help protect them from the Volturi's powers. In the film adaption, when Zafrina uses her power to blind Tanya and Kate, their eyes notably become unfocused and somewhat darker. Similar abilities * ]] Alec's ability of sense deprivation allows him to deprive multiple target's of their senses. However, both abilities are more potent than the other. Alec removes all senses from a victim, while Zafrina only affects their sight. But similarly, Zafrina replaces a victim's sight with a different scene, while Alec only removes the target's senses. * ]] Jane's ability of burning illusion allows her to incapacitate her target by implanting an illusion to make them think they are in excruciating pain. Similarly to Zafrina, this power works from a long range. * ]] Renesmee Cullen's ability of tactile thought projection allows her to implant mental pictures into the minds of others. The differences between her and Zafrina are similar to the differences between Edward's and Aro's gifts. As Aro can read the thoughts of the one being in his contact while Edward can read the thoughts of multiple targets at a time, Zafrina can influence any target in her desired vicinity while Renesmee can only affect whoever is in her contact. Category:Special abilities